For the past 100 years, Police, Emergency Services, and Traffic Control have been relying on flammable warning torches that look very much like sticks of dynamite. Police officers and other related services personnel are burning holes in their uniforms on a regular basis. That method is very inefficient, expensive, environmentally unfriendly, time consuming, and dangerous.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this section is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.